Moving day
by Delav
Summary: The kids have just moved camp and Raven and Lucius spend the night recovering. RavenxLucius pairing. A short piece, just for kicks.


Raven and Lucius

Lucius leaned back onto his bed, he had a bit more equipment with him than did the rest of the group and of course he wasn't exactly the physically strongest of men; so the move had left him a bit drained. Raven stood in the tent door, his glare catching Lucius' eyes. Lucius let out a small, hesitant sigh and blushed as his eyes dropped away from Raven's.

"Oh god." Raven let out a sigh of his own and put his hand to his forehead. "I know what that noise means, please spare me, at least for today, I need not hear your preaching, not after helping you move all your junk."

"But.." Lucius hesitated ... he knew that Raven's patience with him must be wearing thin, but he didn't want to see his dear friend walk this road of senseless violence. "Lord Raymond..." He let his voice trail off ... he had said the words so many times now that they were implied in his silence. Usually at this point Raven would huff and puff a little until Lucius let the subject drop. It was much to Lucius' surprise when Raven let his hand drop casually to his side, his face now uncovered, lucius could see the half cocked grin that spanned across the left side of it. Lucius unwillingly let out a squeak in his surprise. Raven shifted his weight from his casual lean and sauntered over to the blonde man. Lucius began to sit up as Raven approached his bed but the younger man pressed him back down with a gentle but firm single handed push. Raven leaned forward, bringing his face not but a couple inches from lucius'. Lucius could feel the man's warm, sweet breath float across his cheek and down his neck.

"L..lord Raymond?" Lucius asked, clearly perplexed by the unfamiliar behavior.

Raven responded by brushing the light skin of the priest's cheek as his eyes explored his feminine face. A long few seconds passed in silence, Lucius was surprised to feel that his breath caught hard in his chest. He didn't know what to make of this situation, it was not something he had ever imagined, or had ever wanted, but he certainly did not find himself fighting it off. Suddenly Raven's half grin burst into a full blown smile, his tongue protruded slightly from his mouth and he bit its tip playfully.

"You know lucius," Raven said in a soft voice. "There is one way you may be able to convince me to give it all up." though his tone was soft, the words rang with more of a demand than a suggestion. Lucius' eyes widened and he leaned back a little, raven responded with an advance and quickly he quickly closed the distance, their faces were now even closer than they were before and most of raven's weight was now supported by the older man's delicate body. Lucius stared wide-eyed into the stronger set of eyes, which were fixed with determination and desire. He felt a bead of cold sweat trickle from his forehead.

"Lord Raymond ... what ... what are you ..." His words were interrupted by a single finger being pressed firmly against his lips. Suddenly he no longer felt the urge to ask questions, his body seemed to burn with excitement. The finger left his lips and slowly, in a feather-light touch, traced the line of his dainty jaw down his neck and across his collarbone and finally rested in the soft of his throat. The blonde blushed and smiled slightly, actually letting out a light and girlish giggle.

"You like this huh?" Raven teased. Lucius could only nod slightly in response.

The gentle touch suddenly exploded into ferocity as raven clenched tightly at the collar of the priest's garb. Grabbing a fistful of cloth he pulled the blonde towards him and forced their lips together. Lucius was stunned, he let out a loud gasp, his eyes widened by the sudden change in pace but it wasn't long before the heat of the younger man's grasp overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes and clenched with almost equal ferocity at the back and hair of the younger man as their lips danced passionately around each other. It was Raven that pulled away from the embrace first, his breath slightly labored. Lucius' lips quivered slightly, not yet fully satisfied.

"Lord Raymond ..." A wave of embarrassment flushed over Lucius' face, he couldn't believe what had just happened, what he hoped was still happening.

"I swear, If you say "Lord Raymond" like that one more time, I'm going to make this a lot rougher than you'll probably like it." Raven let out, sounding slightly annoyed.

A coy smile quickly flushed across Lucius' face ... and he parted his lips slowly as he let the words slip out playfully ... " Lord... Raymond.."

Lucius awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanging somewhere in the distance. He opened his eyes a little and let them close again slowly only to shoot up into a sitting position once a recap of the previous night had run through his mind. His better sense of judgment and reason were telling him it was nothing more than a dream, but the soreness that he now felt and the taste of sweat on his lips told him otherwise. His eyes scanned the room, half hoping to see his dear lord, half hoping not to. The latter half seemed to be the lucky one; the room was devoid of any lords, Lucius let out a brief sigh and breathed slowly trying to collect his thoughts. He was startled when the tent flap pulled back and the young man walked in.

"Hey, I thought you could use some food after that workout last night so I grabbed us a little pre-breakfast snack." He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, handing lucius a small plate of fried potatoes. Lucius smiled and the two ate happily in silence. As Raven took the empty plate from his new lover the older man asked. "So, are you really going to give up your revenge?" ... A look of confusion momentarily passed over Raven's face followed quickly by a small smirk. "You may be older than me, but you definitely are still just a kid." Lucius cocked his head sideways and looked questioningly at Raven as he stood and crossed the room towards the door. He pulled back the flap and moved to leave, only pausing slightly to murmur playfully. "Never believe what a man says during foreplay." Lucius smirked and laid back on the bed, for now he didn't care, nothing was more important to him at that moment than reliving the previous night and thinking about what great nights lay ahead in the future.


End file.
